dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Baby Luigi Chomps/Official Reviews (Fanon Times Edition)
Welcome to Official Reviews! Hello! This is me, the creator of Dragon Ball NF! Today I am going to review, because lot's of people turn out to do it. I will first review 1 fanfic then request me to review more. Grades Welcome official reviews, to the grading system! Here are the grades: Raging Soul System: I love this, I should help you on this fanfic! Energy Blast: Extra, nice job! Kamehameha: Not bad, but great! Galick Gun: Good, but not quite yet. Special Beam Cannon: Okay, but sort of bad. Sneezy Complination: Could be better, but needs a lot of work. Neo-Tri Beam: A little bad, but has some good stuff. Big Bang Attack: One of the worse, but make it better. Beam Sword Slash: Bad, but only two stuff are good though. Burning Attack: Not good, but bad job. Energy Cannon: Terrible, dat sucks. Gill Missile: Too bad. You just screwed that up a lot, unoriginal. One extra note Check fanfic before writing a review about it, Thanks, Official Reviews Rates Dragonball is: It's just too bad, one of the worse. It's so short, and underly you have used somebody's (Raging Blast) images; this is just too bad, but needs a lot of work. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Energy Cannon (Terrible, dat sucks.) Dragon Ball XT: My fav fanfic, way better than ST. I loved the Android Z Saga. I can't wait to see how it's finished. This is too much awesomenest, some people say ST is better, I just love how XT is very popular, and I love the grammar. This is the best written fanfic in the whole wikia. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Raging Soul System (I love this, I should help you on this fanfic!) Dragon Ball XT Budokai: It's a video game on the best fanfic XT, but this game sucks, but I mean, NO characters and game modes. Also, the boxart is like Budokai 1. I can't even understand why, but it needs some work. It's at least not as good as the fanfic story. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Sneezy Complination (Could be better, but needs a lot of work.) Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles: It's not as good as the fanfiction story, but I like it. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Energy Blast (Extra, nice job!) Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension: It's good but why in the world is Supreme Kai in the alternate timeline? Official Reviews' Grade: This is Special Beam Cannon (Okay, but sort of bad.) Dragon Ball SA: Sign of Redmption! Return of Janemba!: Does this take place in hell or earth? If earth, it's impossible if Janemba is in earth. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Neo-Tri Beam (A little bad, but has some good stuff.) Dragon Ball VT: It's good, but why is King Kai alive. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Galick Gun (Good, but not quite yet.) Dragon Ball ST: It's not the best fanfic, but I now liked how it's dark. It's not as good as XT though. But it's good. I like it. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Energy Blast (Extra, nice job!) Dragon Ball Z: NS: I like it. The story is pretty good. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Galick Gun (Good, but not quite yet.) Dragon Ball DL: It's good, but you have to fix a lot of spellings. Official Reviews' Grade: This is Galick Gun (Good, but not quite yet.) Request more so official reviews will accept. Category:Blog posts